Ultimate Humungousaur
Ultimate Humungousaur is the evolved form of Humungousaur. He first appears in Ben 10 Alien Force in The Final Battle: Part 1 where it is first used by Albedo to fight Ben. Ben first used him in the Ben 10: Ultimate Alien episode, Too Hot To Handle. Abilities Like Humungousaur, Ultimate Humungousaur is an enormous ankylosaurus-like creature. But Ultimate Humungousaur has much tougher, green skin and nearly impenetrable armor plating similar to an exoskeleton, and is 12 feet tall. His muscle fiber has increased greatly, making him exponentially stronger than before. He is strong enough to easily overpower the normal Humongousaur. As a result of millions of simulated battles over millennia, his genetic make-up now allows him to form his hands into bio-gatling guns that shoot kinetically unstable bone fragments as missiles. Ultimate Alien He first apears in Too Hot To Handle, while fighting P'andor and his helpers. He later apeared in Hero Time Whee he was furious at Overlord for taking Julie. Overlord was no match for him but he has to change into goop to save julie. Appearances Ben 10 Alien Force *''The Final Battle: Part 1'' (used by Albedo; First Appearance) *''The Final Battle: Part 2'' (used by Albedo) Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Too Hot To Handle(first appearance by Ben) *Hero Time'' Video games Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction Ultimate Humungousaur is a playable alien in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction, on all platforms/consoles/hand-held devices (PS3, Wii, PSP, DS, X-Box 360, and PS2). The alien's normal form is playable also. But like the other ultimates he only apears for a brief moment Toys *4 inch Alien Collection Ultimate Humungousaur *10 cm DNA Alien Heroes Ultimate Humungousaur *4 inch DX Alien Collection Ultimate Humungousaur Trivia *Ultimate Humungousaur is taller than his devolved form's normal size. *Albedo first transformed into this alien which is a reference to Albedo's first on screen transformation into Humungousaur in Alien Force to attack the Forever Knights. *Ultimate Humungousaur is the first evolved alien to be seen in the series. *In the Cartoon Network online game TKO, Ultimate Humungousaur is a playable character. Even though he is locked, the only way to unlock Ultimate Humungousaur is to win three instant matches while logged in. *He has only appeared four times so far (counting the Ben 10: Alien Force episodes in which he was used by Albedo). *His shell resembles Bowser's shell from the Mario series. *Ultimate Humungousaur was Albedo's first evolved form and was his last alien he used with the Ultimatrix. *He resembles an Ankylosaurus. *On Cartoon Network.com for Ultimate Humungousaur's powers it says he can grow up to 120 feet tall, however, under Ultimate Humungousaur's description for the Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Cosmic Destruction official website it says he can't grow (which was also confirmed by McDuffie on his forum). *Ultimate Humungousaur is shown to be taller than Vilgax in The Final Battle: Part 2. Translations Polish: ''Mega Gigantozaur'' (Mega - Ultimate, Gigantozaur - Humungousaur) Portuguese: Enormossauro Supremo (Enormossauro - Humungousaur, Supremo - Ultimate) Gallery Ultimate Humongousaur.png|Ultimate Humungousaur official artwork. UltimateHumongousaur.png UltimateHumongousaur2.png|Ultimate Humungousaur's missile hand Ultimate Humongousaur 1.jpg|Albedo as Ultimate Humungousaur Ultimate Humongousaur Cosmic Destruction.jpg|Ultimate Humungousaur in Cosmic Destruction Vlcsnap-2010-06-13-15h31m51s180.png|Ultimate Humungousaur gameplay in Cosmic Destruction vlcsnap2010061621h04m43s51.png|Ultimate Humungousaur shooting missiles in Cosmic Destruction 995982 20100622 screen001.jpg|Ultimate Humungousaur gameplay 2 in Cosmic Destruction BA27770B1lg.jpg|Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Figures now In Target And Walmart IMG_0979.jpg|Ultimate Humungousaur action figure (Not in stores, yet) DSC06027.jpg|Ultimate Humungousaur 4in. !Bz8CL3gBmk~$(KGrHqQOKiQEw13iIBCdBMYJpIKy4Q~~_12.jpg|DNA Alien Heros Ultimate Humungousaur. disksoundultimatrix.jpg|Disk Alien Ultimatrix with Ultimate Humungousaur disk alien in box. bio.png|Ultimate Humungousaur's Ultimate Alien debut Ultimate Humongausaur.png Category:Ultimate Versions Category:Ben 10 Ultimate Alien aliens Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Cleanup